Never to Fail
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: Saix gets terribly sick one day. What will Xemnas do? A Saix/Xemnas fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Fallen Ill

_A Saix/Xemnas fanfic…^^...I just needed to write one and I had a bunch of ideas in my head for one. However, I could only choose one right? After quite a long time *cough like a few days cough*, I decided on the idea of 'what if Saix got sick and I dunno what will happen next and I dunno what Xemnas would do but write and hope it turns out well'...XD…_

_The flashback part was inspired by the drawing 'Punishment for Saix' by Torheit-die-Katze on deviantart...go take a look at her drawings and stuff…XD...they're brilliant...XD..so go…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the character._

Saix longed to get out of the cold rain but instead doesn't do anything except stand there. He refused to show any signs of weakness, not even a slight shiver. Sighing, he summons his claymore into his hand and steps forward. There was a mission to be done out here. Saix was not going back until he was done.

He stumbles, as the world spun. Collapsing onto his knees, he looks up at the sky above him. The harsh rain pelted his face, drenching him within the few seconds he was out there. Saix shakes his head, trying to clear the dizziness that made him feel nauseous.

Slowly, he stands up, grimacing at the pounding headache within his skull. His body shook with exhaustion even though he hadn't done much the entire day. Looking down at his shaking hands, he wonders what had happened. He wasn't normally like this. What was wrong with him?

Sighing in frustration, Saix sets off for his mission. He wasn't going to give up and fail his mission. Not today. Not ever. He remembers his first solo mission where he had failed miserably. The Superior had been upset with him. Running his finger along the x-shaped scar on his face, he recalls that moment…

(flashback)

_Saix enters the silent room, closing the door gently behind him. The sound of footsteps echoes across the room as someone approaches him. Saix couldn't feel fear since he was a nobody. However, his knees wouldn't stop trembling as he gazes up at those cold amber orbs, fury burning within them._

_"Number Seven, Saix. I am very disappointed in you. Not only have you failed your mission but put our goals on the line as well. You almost ruined everything..." Xemnas paces back and forth, his voice full of disgust._

_"I...I'm sorry…" Saix manages to stammer out._

_"Saying 'sorry' won't do anything." Xemnas scowls at the cowering Saix. "I should erase you. However, this was only your first solo mission." He narrows his amber eyes, gazing deep into Saix's yellow ones as if searching for something. "Can I trust you not to fail me again?"_

_Saix nods desperately, not wanting to disappear. He collapses onto his knees, gazing up at the Superior pleadingly. "Yes...please...I promise. I won't fail you ever again."_

_"I can't let you go without punishment…" Xemnas says coldly with no mercy in his voice._

_Without warning, Xemnas strikes before Saix could speak. Saix screams as a stinging pain overwhelms his senses. He covers his face with his hands, trying to stop the blood flow and the pain. Nothing helped. Saix stares at the the blood covering his hands, shaking with pain. He chokes back another scream as he gazes up at Xemnas._

_Xemnas stares at Saix, not affected by his pained face. "Don't fail me again." With that, he opens the door and shoves Saix out, leaving Saix there, bleeding heavily and in pain._

(flashback end)

Since then, Saix had never failed one mission and he had become second-in-command, forever loyal to Xemnas. He hasn't failed a mission in a long time and was not going to do so anytime soon. Struggling, he eventually finishes his mission and returns to the Grey Room, keeping his hood up so none will notice his exhaustion and messiness. However, everyone in the room notices as Saix enters and trips over a couch, his hood flying off in the process as he falls onto the floor with a crash.

"Saix, you alright?" Axel asks, watching the dripping wet figure curiously.

Saix nods weakly and mumbles a quick 'yes' before pulling his hood back up and scrambling off.

Demyx frowns as Saix exits the room. "He didn't seem alright to me…"

Axel nods in agreement. However, nobody in the room thought much about it for now and just went back to doing whatever they were doing.

Saix collapses on his bed, closing his eyes as he relaxes. How he wished to just fall asleep right now, but Xemnas had wanted to talk to him after his mission about important things. Groaning, he pushes himself up and eventually makes his way towards Xemnas's room.

Xemnas opens the door before Saix can knock and looks at Saix in surprise. It took a while for Saix to finally realize why the Superior was staring at him like that. His clothing were still dripping wet from the rain and his blue hair was a mess, sticking up in random directions.

"I'm sorry." Saix mumbles quickly, smoothing his hair down a bit. "I'll clean myself up first if you wish."

Xemnas merely sighs and motions for Saix to come in. "There's no need to. You can take care of that later."

Saix steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. Suddenly, another dizzy spell hit him. Gasping as the world tilted, he falls, clutching his head in pain. Not now. Why now out of all moments?!

Saix struggles to stay conscious but a sudden wave of exhaustion hits him and sends him into a world of darkness. The last thing he remembered was Xemnas turning around with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Saix?!"

_A/N: Well...XD...what will happen to Saix? What will Xemnas do? Not even I know. The only thing I know is that I will just write and let the ideas come to me as I do so...like how I normally write...XD…_

_Please leave a review!...Please!_


	2. Plans

_Well...time to write another chapter to this...XD...well...what to do what to do what to do...I have no clue…*writers block moment*_

_zgirl16: XD...glad you like the idea...and sure...i don't normally kill people off…right...^^;...*cough daxryon cough and maybe arlene cough*_

_MoonyFull: want what?...XD pie?...jk…^^..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor Kingdom Hearts._

Saix groans as he wakes up, feeling a foreign feeling of exhaustion and numbing pain fog his mind. There was someone talking to him in a calm soothing way, making him almost want to get back to sleep, and at the same time was dabbing a wet piece of cloth against his burning forehead.

Reluctantly, Saix opens his golden eyes and glances hazily up at the person. A tanned face and amber eyes gaze back at him, completely devoid of emotions.

"L...lord...Xemnas…" Saix rasps out with his dry throat. "My...mission…"

Xemnas holds a finger to Saix's lips, making him fall silent. "You completed your mission well. I couldn't have trusted the others to do it."

Saix nods and relaxes a bit. "How...long?"

"How long have you been asleep?" Xemnas asks. Saix gives a weak nod as a response. "Five days."

Sitting up rapidly, Saix looks at Xemnas in complete shock. "I...I'm so sorry, sir…"

Xemnas pushes Saix back down onto the bed. "Do not worry about that at the moment."

"But…"

"You're terribly ill and in need of rest."

Saix attempts to sit up once again. "I…"

"Do you dare disobey my orders." Xemnas says sharply.

Knowing that he has already lost, Saix obeys Xemnas's orders and lies down. In a sleepy haze, he hardly noticed the Superior sitting down on the bed next to him and stroking his soft blue hair. Nor did he notice Xemnas's gaze that rarely looked away from Saix. Soon, Saix was fast asleep.

(Meanwhile…)

Demyx flops onto a couch in the Grey Area, glancing to the spot Saix usually stood only to find it empty once again. "Hey, where'd Saix go? Not that I'm complaining since he's always nagging me about being waaaaaay too lazy, but we haven't seen him in a long time...several days right?"

Xigbar, sitting on a couch next to Demyx, looks at the entrance thoughtfully. "You've got a point there. He's never gone for such a long time before…"

Demyx flips over so that his head was hanging off the side of the couch and that he was staring at Xigbar upside down while playing his sitar. "Whaddya think happened to him, Xiggy?"

Larxene yawns on the side. "Who _cares_? It's better here without him telling us to get some work done and such. Saix is always so boring and serious….really ruins the mood."

"He wasn't looking too good last time we saw him…" Zexion comments, looking up from writing something in a notebook.

"We haven't seen much from Lord Xemnas either." Xigbar adds.

"We never see much from him." Larxene scoffs. "But he did cancel a meeting yesterday...wonder why…"

Demyx yawns in boredom. "I'm just glad he canceled it. They're always so boring. Makes me wanna just fall asleep hearing that word."

Zexion frowns, gazing at his pen. "Somethings up…"

Demyx's face lights up in curiosity and he stops playing his sitar, making everyone in the room sigh, wondering what Demyx was up to now.

"I don't like the look in your eyes." Larxene grumbles. "It's probably more trouble since you don't have the brains to understand what is stupid and what is not."

Ignoring that comment, Demyx attempts to sit up from his upside down position except he fails to do so and promptly falls on his head as he slips off the couch. Grumbling, he gets up, rubbing his head in pain.

"Stupid...see" Larxene smirks.

"Aww come on...you don't hafta be so mean." Demyx complains. "Well...any of you guys interested in figuring what's up?"

Xigbar sighs, a hesitant look on his face. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea...we might get into trouble and who knows what the Superior might do…"

"How bad can it be?" Demyx asks with an unsure smile.

The silence in the room confirms his suspicion.

"Alright. alright." Demyx pouts. "It's a bad idea but come on...do you really think we'll get caught."

"Yes." Zexion replies bluntly.

Larxene thinks for a while before slamming her hand down on a table. "Well. I'm in on the idea."

Demyx blinks, not believing what he just heard. "What?"

"Did you not listen, dummy? I told you I was in on the plan...whatever plan you can even think of. It better be worth my time though...well...anything is better than sitting around doing nothing and listening to you playing your stupid sitar." Larxene sighs, annoyed at Demyx.

Demyx leans over towards Xigbar, saying in a quiet but still loud enough for everyone to hear voice, "Wow...I didn't expect her to agree...I mean...she's always saying bad things about me and everyone and being a b-"

He was silenced by the sound of electricity in the air and the deathly smile Larxene was giving him. "Now what were you saying?"

Demyx gives a weak smile, hiding behind Xigbar. "N...nothing…"

Larxene smirks. "That's what I thought. Now...anyone else in?"

Zexion sighs, closing his notebook. "Might as well. It could be quite interesting. And we might find out more about our leader…"

"Well...count me in as well. I'm intrigued." Xigbar grins. "Now let's see if the other members are interested in this."

Demyx grins, leaping up to find the other members. "Finally people are taking me seriously!" he shouts as he runs off, making Larxene roll her eyes at him.

(Back with Saix and Xemnas)

Saix wakes up yet again, feeling much worse than before. This time, he was too exhausted to move, much less open his eyes. He could hear the sound of Xemnas moving around and muttering something under his breath.

"Damn it...the temperature is too high. He's burning up. If it keeps getting worse, at this rate, I'll lose him. He's the best Nobody in this organization. I can't afford to lose him…"

Xemnas sits down on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

"What to do…"

Glancing at Saix, he strokes the Luna Diviner's face gently, feeling the heat radiate from him. Saix lays there, unresponsive, not knowing if he will survive or perish, ceasing to exist like he was supposed to be...nonexistent...that's what Nobodies were supposed to be...

_A/N: I just love writing about Demyx's carefree personality...XD...it's easy because he's sorta like me…^^...and then Larxene because..well...her cruel remarks are something I find easy to do…^^;...strange because I have no practice in mean jokes/comments like she does…^^;...XD...but I make a lot of sarcastic jokes...which makes Axel easy for me to write about as well...but I know I'll have trouble on Marluxia...too pink...O_o...and I just can never get him right...and most importantly...he's too pink and flowery...but he's cool...I don't hate him...XD_

_Please reviewie because me will likie and enjoyie and be happy...ie?_


	3. Refusal to Fail

_And here is chapter 3...XD…yeah…whoo…^^;...i should totally do my homework first…no...i'll finish this...then i'll work...XD…and let's just say this takes place when everyone in the Organization was still alive and Xion is still here as well...ja?...XD_

_Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628: XD...mansex...i always enjoy calling xemnas that as long as he won't kill me for it...XD_

_Mystical Authoress: i wish them luck as well...XD...lets see what the others are gonna do...XD...probably something that's gonna end up totally ridiculous…_

_MoonyFull: Aww...thank you…^^...  
marluxia...so pink….now if he had pink eyes as well...O_o...but he doesn't...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart_s.

Early morning the next day, most of the organization members, except Xemnas and Saix(obviously), were in the Grey Area, wondering what in the world they were doing here and why they agreed to meet here in the first place. They stand in silence, staring at each other and waiting for someone to break the awkward silence and speak.

"So...uhh...anybody going to tell us why we are all here or are we gonna stand here doing nothing the whole day?" Axel, who was leaning against the window, finally says. "We weren't dragged here so early in the morning for no good reason, right?"

Demyx looks up from playing his sitar, finally realizing that everyone was here already. "Oh. Right!" Sitting up properly, he leans forward, resting his elbows on his sitar. "So...have any of you guys noticed that Saix hasn't been here for the past few days and that Xemnas is also not seen as often?"

Larxene yawns, signaling Demyx to stop talking. "Let's skip all that and just say we're trying to figure out where the two of them are and what in the world they are up to." Zexion and Xigbar nod in agreement while everyone else in the room stares at them like they were crazy.

"Wouldn't Lord Xemnas get mad and punish us if he finds out…" Xion asks nervously.

Larxene rolls her eyes. "Whatever. It's more entertaining than sitting around and doing nothing and going on these stupid missions."

"I have to agree with her." Marluxia grins, playing with a flower petal between his fingers. "It's boring here. I need something interesting for me to do."

Long moments of silence fill the room as each Organization member considered the fact whether they should join in on such a crazy idea. They shifted uncomfortably, glancing at one another. Sure it was an interesting idea, but was it worth the risk?

Axel finally sighs, breaking the awkward silence. "I guess I'm in. Saix didn't look...well...last time I saw him. And let's just say, if I had a heart, then I would probably be worried about him. And if I'm worried about him, then I would probably want to find him and see what's wrong. Right?"

Roxas glances at Axel, not sure on what to do. However, upon seeing Axel's slightly troubled face, he manages to make up his mind whether he should join in or not. "Umm...I guess I'll help?..."

"You don't sound very sure of yourself, kiddo." Xigbar sighs. "We're not having anybody chicken out halfway."

Roxas gives it some more thought and nods. "I'm not going to chicken out of it."

"T...then I'm in it to!" Xion suddenly pipes up.

Demyx pumps his fists into the air in victory. "Alright! I've got more people to help. Man, this is gonna be so great." He looks around at the other people who haven't agreed yet. "Anybody else?"

Luxord stares at the cards in his hands, snapping his fingers as he considers this choice. Eventually, he looks up. "Well...this is going to be a risk I'm going to have to take. I'm interested in how the cards are going to be laid out."

"Why not." Vexen finally sighs as well. "I might discover some new...interesting observations for my studies. And I might be able to uncover some of Xemnas's plan…such a secretive and mysterious person he is."

Xaldin scoffs at the idea, becoming the first to disagree. "We might as well go kill ourselves if we do such a crazy thing."

"Oh really?~" Larxene smirks as she walks over to Xaldin and whispers something into his ears. None of the others could hear what she was saying but they all knew it wasn't something nice since Xaldin's face was paling as Larxene kept whispering.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Xaldin screams shoving Larxene away.

Demyx stares at Larxene, his mouth wide open in shock. "How did ya do that?"

"Oh just a little blackmail." Larxene laughs.

Demyx shudders, scooting away from Larxene. "Just remind me to never ever EVER get on Larxene's bad side." He glances around the room. "Well...that's just about everyone who's helping...wow…"

Zexion suddenly gets up and walks over to Lexaeus, staring deep into those blue eyes. "Not everyone. Lexaeus, what do you say?"

They are locked into a long silent battle, each one gazing calmly into each other's eyes. The whole room was still with tension, waiting for Lexaeus's reply. Eventually Lexaeus gives a small nod of trust and approval. "Alright."

Xigbar turns to Demyx. "So, do you have any plan in mind. It was you that came up with the idea in the first place, was it not?"

"Uhh...a plan...right…" Demyx mumbles sheepishly. "Ummm…"

Larxene glares at him, leaning frighteningly close to him so that he could almost feel an electric pulse snaking up his body. She grins, a small grin but one full of threat and malice. "Are you saying you started this whole crazy idea without any idea what you are doing? Hmm?"

Demyx gulps, flinching as if Larxene's gaze alone could kill him. "Uhh...n...no...I have a plan...yes...a plan…"

"Do tell us then."

"Uh...we….uhh...we...eavesdrop on one of their rooms...and...uhh...see what's going on...yeah. That's what we'll do."

"That's the best you can think of." Larxene groans. "Whatever. It's something to do at least. Just remember. If we get caught, you're taking ALL the blame."

"A...all?"

"Yes. Understand?"

"Uhh...y...yes...of course." Demyx squeaks out. "Just don't hurt me!"

"Great! Let's go then." Larxene smirks, walking off towards Saix and Xemnas's rooms.

(Xemnas and Saix)

Xemnas had thought that perhaps the fever and illness would eventually go away, but as time progressed, he could indeed see that it was not going to happen. The fever had rose even higher, to a point where Xemnas had many doubts that the Luna Diviner would survive. Saix had not responded to any of his words or actions, only lying there like a dead corpse. His ragged shallow breaths were the only signs of him being still alive, along with the faint rising of his chest with each pained breath.

Right now, Xemnas was tearing apart his room, looking for anything that could help with the illness, but he found nothing. He didn't want to leave the room, fearing that something would happen to Saix. Deep within his heartless body, he felt something stir, an unfamiliar feeling that left as soon as it came.

Carefully, he strokes Saix's cheek while his other hand held Saix's hand. "I'll be right back. Don't let anything happen when I'm away." Uncertainly, he adds, "That is an order."

Somewhere far away yet close by, Saix could faintly hear Xemnas. He could feel his senses slowly slipping away and all that was left was pain. Xemnas's voice and touch was the only thing that was there.

Saix had heard Xemnas tell him to hang in there. However, he didn't want to do that. The pain was almost unbearable and the darkness was pulling him further and further away from consciousness, beckoning for him to join the rest of the empty nothingness. He didn't think he would be able to do it, until he heard the last few words. An order...when had Saix ever failed an order directed at him? Never since that first time when he had failed miserably. That time when he got that scar. That time when he vowed never to fail again…

He hadn't failed in a long time and he was not going to fail now. Saix mustered all his remaining energy and gently squeezes Xemnas's hand. It was a faint squeeze, barely noticeable. Xemnas felt it, but he was somewhat surprised, having not expected anything from Saix so he thought it must be his hopeful mind tricking him.

However, Xemnas knew he could trust Saix not to fail his orders, so he stands and slowly walks to the door, keeping his eyes on the blue-haired man in his bed. His hand finds the doorknob and quietly twists it. Opening the door, he finds the rest of the Organization in front of him, obviously trying to eavesdrop…

_A/N: That was the longest chapter I have ever written in quite a while...XD...I feel like the beginning of this chapter kinda sucked...T^T...I'm not good at writing stuff with a group of people talking to each other…(_ _)...well...i hope you liked this chapter and i have no clue when I'm gonna update next…_

_Please review...especially if you want the next chapter soon...XD_


	4. Five Percent

_Finally to work on this story...XD...I've got so many stories that I needa update…^^;...and then I just get distracted soooo easily. Well, let's see how long it takes me to finish writing this chapter. I'm hoping 2 or 3 days with one hour per day….XD...we'll see...i'll see...XD_

_Mystical Authoress: Yes they did...XD...they're doomed...XD_

_MoonyFull: Thank you!...^^...I thank you very much...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

Xemnas stares at the rest of the Organization right before him. It was too obvious that they had been trying to eavesdrop...and he was not happy. Quietly, he shuts the door to his dark room, preventing anyone from looking inside and glares at all of them. All at once, they began to talk.

"Uhh...well...umm...you see, we were just...uh…"

"Don't kill us!"  
"It was Demyx's idea."

"Doom…"

"I was threatened to do this."

Xemnas stares at everyone who were trying to make excuses. He had no time for this. Saix was suffering and dying. Finding a way to help the fever was more important than punishing them. To much of the rest of the Organization's surprise, Xemnas just walks past them as if nothing had happened.

"I'll deal with you later." was all Xemnas said as he rushed off.

Demyx watches him go, curious and relieved. "I wonder why he's in a hurry."

Larxene grins. "I say we follow him."

"You're kidding me right. If he catches us, I will be the one to take all the blame."

"That's perfectly why I wouldn't care if I were caught."

"What?!"

Xaldin glares at Larxene. "I'm leaving."

"So am I." Vexen adds before leaving along with Xaldin.

Roxas and Xion leave as well, not wishing to deal with any sort of punishment if they were caught. Especially one that would deprive them of sea salt ice cream.

All who remained were Xigbar, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene. Before anyone could say anything else, Larxene was off like lightning, leaving the rest of them running after her.

They find Xemnas in the library, his face buried into a book. His forehead was creased in concentration and his eyes went back and forth as he read the book carefully. He was muttering words under his breath which the others could barely make out.

"Medicine….must get….save….dying...Saix…"

Zexion stares, puzzled, as he whispers the name of the book. "'Medicine for Fever'…what in the world is he trying to do?"

Xemnas suddenly throws the book down in a burst of rage. "Damn it! This is useless!" He scans through the rows of books once again and picks out another one. This one was titled 'Fatal Illnesses: Symptoms and Treatment'. He flips through it for a while before stopping on this one page and reading it thoroughly several times. His hands start shaking as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"There can't be no cure…no...there must be a way. 5% survival...no cure...why…"

The book slips out of Xemnas's hands, the thump as it hits the floor sounding like a clap of thunder. He stands there for a while before burying his face into his hands.

"This can't be true...this can't happen."

He was gone, running back towards his room, before anybody can as much say a word.

When Xemnas was sure to have left, Zexion stands up and picks up the book, looking at the page Xemnas was reading.

Demyx peers over Zexion's shoulder. "Some type of illness that's too long and complicated to pronounce...blah blah blah...symptoms...high fever, pain, difficulty breathing...more symptoms….5% of survival...no cure...why is Xemnas looking at _this_?"

Axel frowns, scanning over the page. "Something tells me that something is wrong with Saix...and...Xemnas...he's probably…"

"Trying to cure him?" Xigbar concludes. He looks down at the book. "Is that illness the reason we haven't seen Saix for a long time?"

"Or a giant birdie ate him." Demyx suggested causing everyone to give him a weird look. "Or not…"

Larxene rolls her eyes. "That's the most stupid idea I have ever heard, you nincompoop."

"Jeez...you don't need to be so mean…"

Xigbar sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that Lord Xemnas wants to save Saix that bad. I mean, he doesn't normally behave like this if others were in the same condition as Saix. Just what is that Saix to him?"

"Nobodies don't have feelings." Marluxia states, brushing hair out of his face.

"I know." Xigbar mumbles somewhat uncertainty.

Larxene smirks. "Well...there's only one way to find out what is going on…"

"How? Ask them?" Demyx asks confuzzled.

Larxene smacks Demyx on the head. "No, you idiot. Eavesdrop some more."

Larxene runs off with the others following her. Demyx regretfully trudges after her, his figure slouched in a discouraged way.

"Doom…"

**(Xemnas)**

Xemnas had rushed back to his room, his mind still somewhat in shock and disbelief. This couldn't be happening to him. This couldn't be happening to Saix. There must be some way out of this disaster. Saix could not die.

He shoves the door open to his room, letting the door slam against the wall and not bothering if it shut or not. One look was all it took to know that Saix was not doing any better at all.

Sitting on the bed, Xemnas uses the washcloth to dab some more water on Saix's feverish face. Blue hair was sticking onto Saix's wet face, so Xemnas carefully brushed the hair aside. Then, gently, he begins untangling that messy hair that had gotten really messed up from lying in bed for several days without any combing through. However, Xemnas stops doing so when Saix starts twitching in pain in response to Xemnas trying to untangle giant knots in the hair. He didn't want to cause Saix, who was already in much pain, more suffering.

**(The rest of them)**

Larxene arrives at Xemnas's room to find the door wide open. "Huh? It isn't like him to leave the door wide open like this."

Axel peeks through the door. "Saix doesn't look too good."

"I think that's an understatement." Zexion mumbles.

Xigbar looks back from where they came from. "Hey, where's Demyx."

Larxene shrugs. "Don't know. Who cares."

Marluxia frowns, watching as Xemnas sits by Saix and dabs the latter's face with a wet cloth. "This is one side of Lord Xemnas that I have never seen before."

**(Xemnas and Saix)**

Xemnas strokes Saix's cheek, willing for him to survive.

"Fight it, my Luna Diviner. Fight the illness and live. I believe in you."

There was no sign of Saix responding. A throbbing pain somewhere deep within Xemnas, one that he has never experienced as a Nobody, causes him to stand up and pace around the room. Why did this have to happen to Saix? He didn't deserve this. His gaze lands on Saix's x-shaped scar on his face. Xemnas walks over and stokes the scar. Did he deserve that too? No...it was something that he wished he hadn't done.

"Please wake up..."

Hesitantly and softly, without really realizing what he was doing, he places a kiss on Saix's forehead.

"I believe in you…"

Saix has no response, but somehow, Xemnas knew that Saix had heard.

**(The others)**

Larxene blinks in shock. "Did I just see that? Are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"If they are, then we wouldn't be seeing the exact same thing." Xigbar responds, just as shocked as Larxene is.

Demyx chose this moment to show up, in the worst way ever. He came running down the hallway, his boots loudly hitting the floor with each step and his shout echoing everywhere. "Hey guys! There you are! I lost track of you halfway and I don't know how I got lost but I did! And now I found-" Then, Demyx trips, bowling most everybody over so that they landed right in front of the open door. Their eavesdropping plan was completely over now.

Xemnas's gaze flickered from Saix to the mess of people outside of his door. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." mutters Marluxia as he tries to untangle himself out of the mess.

Xemnas calmly approaches them. They all feared that he would punish them or something but he only shut the door. "I'll deal with you fools later."

After untangling themselves, Demyx glances at them with a curious look on his face. "So...what happened? What did you see? Hear?"

So, they explained everything.

"But you happened to come running in and ruined everything." Larxene scowls.

"Oops…"

Axel had a distant look on his face, as if he was anywhere other than here. "Saix is gonna die…"

Demyx shrugs. "Well...I don't really care too much. He's always so serious and-" He gets cut off by Axel's cold glare. "Uhh...nevermind."

They all stood there, each having different thoughts about what would happen if Saix did die.

**(Xemnas and Saix)**

A single droplet of salty water rolls down the tanned skin, hanging on at the edge for a few moments before letting go, desperately trying to hang on. It shimmers in the soft light of Kingdom Hearts for a few milliseconds like a jewel of light but fades away as soon as it appears. The water droplet lands on the skin of the other, disbanding it's circular form. It continues to flow a bit until blue hair blocks its way, soaking it up. How much of a chance did he have with only five percent?

_A/N: Whew...that ended up a bit longer than I wanted it to...XD...I have no clue where I am going with this but it's still fun either way...XD...it also took longer than i expected to write…^^;_

_Please review. Thank you for reading._


End file.
